The Battle Club Tournament and the Fear
by King of Stories
Summary: Ash and his friends made their way to the Unova League and decided to have lunch as Ash went to find some Oran Berries Bianca runs into him and tells that a Tournament is being held in Opelucid City and they soon decided to register but later they bump into unexcepted Rival of Ash that Bianca decides to battle but what happens when this rival manages to scare her
1. The New Tournament and Chimchar

Chapter 1: The New Tournament and Chimchar

As Ash and his friends continue there way to the Pokemon Unova League.

Two hours later they took a lunch break.

Ash sent up the lunch table, Iris sent the plates, forks, and spoons on the table, and Cilan made their lunch.

"Hey Ash can you find some Oran Berries for a Blueberry Pie that we'll have for dessert." Cilan replied. Ash went into the forest with Pikachu and Pignite .

Ash looked around the forest for the Oran Berries. Suddenly he heard female yelling: "Look out look out look out. The Female shouted repeatedly. The Female ran so fast that she bumped Ash into a river stream.

"Will you watch you're going?!" Ash yelled.

Ash and Pikachu made a small fire place to dry off his hat and clothes.

The Female turned out to be Bianca. "I'm so so so sorry Ash" Bianca begged for forgiveness. "Bianca why are you in hurry this time?" Ash asked his rival. Bianca thought for a three seconds. "Oh right there's Tournament being held in Opelucid City." Bianca answered. Ash then remembered that he was finding Oran Berries for Cilan Blueberry Pie.

Bianca decided to help him look for the Oran Berries. They found the Oran Berries that were hanging for a tall tree. "I call out Minccino because he can climb tree's." Bianca said. "Good idea Bianca." Ash said to his friend. The female Pokemon Trainer took out her Minccino pokeball and threw it as the Chinchilla Pokemon rose from its Pokeball.

"Minccino get the Oran Berries will you." Bianca said to the Chinchilla Pokemon. Minccino managed to get the Oran Berries and the Trainers put the Berries in the basket that Cilan gave to Ash.

Suddenly a Chimchar came out of the tree's. "Wow it's a Chimchar." Bianca said with a excited look.

Ash began to think about his Chimchar and it had evolved into a Infernape.

"I got to catch it!" Bianca said as she looked at Chimchar. Chimchar looked at Bianca and realized that she wanted to catch it. But strangely Chimchar decided to battle her. "Hey Minccino lets catch this Chimchar." The Female Trainer called out her Pokemon.

"Minccino Hyper Voice attack!" Bianca called out. Minccino let out a powerful loud voice that Chimchar puts hands on its ears. "Minccino use Thunderbolt!" She called out the Chinchilla Pokemon. Minccino launched its electric attack but Chimchar dug its way underground. "That Chimchar knows how to use Dig. Bianca said with surprising look.

Minccino looked around for Chimchar. Chimchar dug out from behind Minccino and hit him very hard.

"Minccino try Attract!" Bianca called out. Chimchar looked around and the Attract took affect. "This Chimchar must be a girl." Ash said. "Now is your chance Minccino use Swift at full power. Bianca called out. Minccino swung its tail and a bunch of stars hit Chimchar really hard that Chimchar fainted.

"Now Pokeball get Chimchar!" Bianca shouted hoping that she'll catch the Fire Monkey Pokemon. She threw her Pokeball that Chimchar. The Pokeball got Chimchar. Bianca looked at the Pokeball hoping that she will catch the Monkey Pokemon.

Few seconds later that Pokeball stopped shaking which meant she caught it. " Alright I caught Chimchar!" Bianca shouted with a excitement.

"Well done Bianca." Ash praised his friend. Bianca smiled.

"Oh Ash do we have to get these Oran Berries to Cilan?" Bianca said. Ash suddenly remembered that too. Ash, Bianca and their Pokemon made their way back to Iris and Cilan.

End of Chapter


	2. Prize of the Tournament

Chapter 2: Prize of the Tournament

Ash and his rival Bianca made their way back to Cilan and Iris.

"Hey Iris and Cilan look who's here." Ash said as he pointed to Bianca.

"Oh Bianca how are you doing?" Cilan asked but also wondering at what Bianca been doing after the Clubplosion Tournament. "I'm doing great I got all eight badges so I can enter the Unova League now." The female Trainer said with excited look on her face. "Oh and there's a Tournament being held in Opelucid City." Bianca said who almost forgot tell them. "Really is that's the city is where we going through to get to the Unova League. "Well lets move!" Bianca said but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. "Umm Bianca we need to have lunch first." Ash said remembering that they haven't ate lunch yet.

Oh and Cilan here's the Oran Berries. The Trainer said as he handed the berries to his friend.

"Hey Bianca why is the Tournament called and what's the prize?" Iris asked the female Trainer.

"Well the Tournament called the Battle Club Tournament and the prize is a Master Ball." Bianca replied. Ash and his friends were very surprised.

The Company asked Don George to open a Tournament and the winner gets the Master Ball.

"Well shall we enter the Tournament? I mean it will a great warm up for my battles in the Unova League. His friends nodded.

"Oh and how many Pokemon can be used the Tournament Bianca," Ash asked his rival. Bianca told them that Trainers can use three Pokemon just like in the first Don George Tournament they entered. But they can substitute their Pokemon just like in a Pokemon League.

" Hey Bianca did you catch anymore Pokemon the last we saw you," Cilan asked the Female Trainer.

Bianca nodded and threw Pokeballs in the air. The Pokemon that out was Emboar, Minccino, Escavalier, Mudkip, Swanna, and Chimchar.

Ash and the others were surprised "Oh a Mudkip, Swanna, and Chimchar." Iris said who was very impressed about the new Pokemon she caught.

After Bianca showed her new Pokemon they ate their lunch.

One hour later they pack their stuff and returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

Ash and his friends made their way to Opelucid City to enter the Club Battle Tournament.

Pikachu suddenly noticed someone standing in front of a tree. "Pika Pika." The Mouse Pokemon called out.

"What is Pikachu," Ash asked his partner. Pikachu pointed at the person standing in front of a tree.

Ash and his friends looked straight. "Hey who's that standing in front of that tree," Cilan asked his friends. Ash and his friends walked up to the person. "Hello Ash." The Trainer said. Ash looked at the Trainer for second before answering how does the Trainer know his name. The Trainers shirt was blue and the jeans for dark blue. "Paul what are you doing here?" The Trainer asked his rival.

Paul looked at them and gave them a rough smile like he always did back at the Sinnoh Region.

I'm going to enter the Battle club Tournament." He answered back to them.

End of Chapter


	3. The Rival Returns

Chapter 3: The Rival Returns

"Why do you want to enter the Tournament for?" Ash asked his rival. "That is not your concern." Paul replied rudely.

("Well he doesn't sound very nice.") Iris said to herself. "But I can tell you this Ash. Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion is going to be there." The coldhearted Trainer answered. " Really I didn't know that. but why is she going to be there?" Ash asked the coldhearted Trainer.

" So she can watch the Trainers battling each other." Paul replied.

"Plus I saw you battle that guy Tobias and you lost to him very quickly." Paul said with smirk.

"Hey I did my best and incase you forgot I manage to beat Darkai and Latios." Ash said who started to look a little mad. Ash then thought of something back at when Paul left Sinnoh league.

Flashback.

"I lost Ash didn't I so there's reason to stay. I'm going back to Snowpoint City to have a rematch with Brandon." Paul answered.

End of Flashback.

"Hey Paul I thought you were going to have a rematch with Brandon. Didn't you say that you were going to?" The Trainer asked.

Paul reached into his Pocket and showed the Brave Symbol. Ash and Pikachu were shocked.

"Amazing you finally beat Brandon." Ash said who was amazed.

"I knew you would you lose to Tobias." Paul said changing the subject.

"What do you mean that you knew I would lose to Tobias?" Ash asked who starting to get mad.

"What I mean you should've used Infernape but no you didn't. Incase you forgot Infernape manage to beat three of my Pokemon. And I soon realized that you not so strong without Infernape." Paul said with a rough smile on his face.

"What was that you said to me?!" Ash yelled with angry look.

Cilan, and Iris started to get worried but Bianca suddenly stepped in.

"Hey you can't talk to Ash like that!" Bianca said who looked mad also.

"Who are you," Paul asked the girl. "My name is Bianca and I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Bianca answered.

"Look you stay out of this." Paul said rudely. "No you don't get to make fun of Ash." Bianca replied starting to get angry.

"Well do you have guts to stand up for a Trainer that lost very quickly to Trainer like Tobias." The coldhearted Trainer said with smirk.

Ash raised his hand but was stopped by Cilan. Cilan looked at him and shook his head slowly which meant not to lose his cool. Bianca turned around for a second and realized that Paul insults went to far.

"I challenge you to a battle Paul." Bianca replied. Ash and others looked at Bianca and got worried about her battling Paul.

"Battle you?" Paul answered back. "Yeah I'll show you that nobody makes fun of my friends." The Female Trainer said. Paul thought for minute. "Its been awhile since I battled beginners so I accept your challenge." Paul said.

"How about we have a six on six battle." Bianca said to the coldhearted Trainer.

"Very well." Paul answered.

"Wait Bianca I appreciate that you're standing up for me but Paul's Pokemon are very strong." Ash said. "I'm sure his Pokemon are." Bianca answered.

("And I also know that I'll do my best against this jerk but I just hope that I don't lose.") Bianca said to herself.

End of Chapter


	4. The Unknown Fear Part 1

Chapter 4: The Unknown Fear Part 1

Ash and his friends made their way to a wide opening in the forest along with Paul.

"I'll be the referee for the six on six battle!" Cilan called out to the Trainers who were ready to battle.

"I choose Minccino!." Bianca called out as she threw the Pokeball.

"Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul called out as he threw the Pokeball

Magmortar and Minccino appeared out of their Pokeballs. And look at each other as they were ready to battle which they were.

"Let the battle begin!" Cilan announced.

"Minccino Thunderbolt attack go!" Bianca ordered the Chinchilla Pokemon.

Minccino let out a electric shock right at the Blast Pokemon. Magmortar use Rock Tomb." Paul ordered the Blast Pokemon.

Magmortar launched three big rocks and Thunderbolt was blocked by the rocks. "What no way!" Bianca said with shock.

Ash remembered that. "(Hey that was the same strategy that Paul used on Buizel and Pikachu.)" He said to himself.

"Minccino use Hyper Voice Now!" The Blond Trainer called.

"Magmortar use Rock Tomb again!" The Coldhearted Trainer called.

Minccino aimed the Hyper Voice but once again Rock Tomb blocked another one of Minccino's attacks.

Quick Minccino jump over the rocks and use Doubleslap!" Bianca called out to the Chinchilla.

Minccino ran and jumped up over the rocks and landed a Doubleslap on the Blast Pokemon.

"Alright a hit." Iris said with happy face but then noticed that Ash looked worried.

"Hey What's wrong Ash," Iris asked her friend. Ash pointed at Paul who was smiling.

"Alright Minccino!" Bianca praised the Chinchilla Pokemon.

Suddenly a flame came out of Minccino's body. "What the?" Bianca said with a confused look.

"Heh do you know Bianca that Magmortar has a special ability called Flame Body? You see if a Fire Pokemon that has the ability Flame Body and gets an attack like your Minccino's Doubleslap for example there's chance that Pokemon will get burned if it makes contact." Paul said to the blond Trainer.

Bianca glared at him. "Magmortar use Thunderbolt now!" Paul called. Magmortar let out an electric shock right at the Chinchilla Pokemon which land a hit. Everyone was shocked including Ash. Ash remembers that Magmortar never used that attack move before.

Min..Min..Minccino. The Chinchilla said in a painful voice. "Now Magmortar use Flame Charge!" The coldhearted Trainer ordered.

The Blast Pokemon started to stomp on the ground for a few seconds and charged with a flame body. "Minccino dodge it quick!" Bianca called out. The Chinchilla Pokemon tried to dodge but Magmortar charged too fast and knocked Minccino out.

"Minccino is unable to battle Magmortar wins!" Cilan announced. Everyone was shocked that Minccino was lost.

"That Magmortar is very strong." Iris whispered herself.

"Magmortar return." Paul said as he returned the Blast Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Minccino good job now take a good rest." Bianca praised. "Time for battle go Swanna!" Bianca said as the Swan Pokemon rose from the its Pokeball.

"Drapion stand by for battle!" Paul called out as the Ogre Scorp Pokemon rose from its Pokeball.

Ash remembered that Pokemon it was very tough to beat and also remembered that it was able to grab its opponent with its pincers and tail.

"Swanna use Brave Bird now!" The Blond Trainer called out. The Swan Pokemon flew right at the Ogre Scorp Pokemon.

"Get ready to grab it now!" Paul ordered. Drapion let out its pincers out in the air. Swanna flew right at Drapion but the Ogre Scorp Pokemon bend down just before Swanna landed its Brave Bird. The Ogre Scorp Pokemon grabbed the Swan Pokemon with its tail. Ash knew that Paul would do that and also Drapion caught his Staraptor just like that.

"Now use Cross Poison!" Paul called out. Drapion launched a Poison Cross at Swanna landing a hit and swanna got poisoned too. "Swanna Nooo!" Bianca screamed. Drapion dropped the Swan Pokemon on the ground and Swanna was knocked out.

"Swanna is unable to battle Drapion wins!" Cilan announced.

"Ash you're right Paul's Pokemon are strong." Iris said with worried look. "I know but this battle isn't over yet." Ash said to the Dragon Master.

"Drapion return now." Paul said as he returned the Ogre Scorp Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Swanna you did your best so take a good rest." Bianca praised.

Bianca looked at Paul for minute realizing that Ash was right about Paul's Pokemon their strong. Paul looked at with a rough smile which made Bianca nervous. Bianca shook her head trying to stay strong.

"Time for Battle go Escavalier!" Bianca called out the Cavalry Pokemon.

"Beartic stand by for battle!" Paul called Freezing Pokemon.

Paul and Bianca glared at each other. "I'm going to try to win this battle." Bianca whispered to herself but then she saw Paul making that rough smile again. Once again that rough smile made her nervous. But Bianca shook her head again telling herself to stay strong. "I can't let his rough smile make me nervous but I never saw anyone make a smile like before. And its starting to scare me somehow but I"m going to stay strong." Bianca whispered. Bianca and Paul got ready to have their Pokemon battle.

"Escavalier Fury Attack go!" Bianca called out.

"Beartic Brick Break attack go!" Paul called out.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	5. The Unknown Fear Part 2

Chapter 5: The Unknown Fear Part 2

As the battle between Paul and Bianca rages on two of Bianca's Pokemon fall in battle. Now Bianca using her Escavalier and Paul's using his new Pokemon Beartic is about to begin.

"Escavalier use Fury Attack go!" Bianca called out.

"Beartic use Brick Break attack go!" Paul called out.

The Freezing Pokemon and the Cavalry Pokemon charged at each other. Ash, Cilan, and Iris know Escavalier is fast but know its only steel type attack is Iron Defense and that move only increases its defense power.

Beartic and Escavalier attacks collided. "Wow their attacks must be equal you guys." Iris said to her friends. But she was wrong. Beartic's Brick Brick managed to hit Escavalier. "Escavalier Noo!" Bianca screamed as the Cavalry Pokemon fell to the ground. "Now Beartic Stone Edge go!" Paul called out.

The Freezing Pokemon let out of bunch stone rocks and launched it at the Cavalry Pokemon. "Use Iron Defense quick!" The Blond Trainer called.

Escavalier shield itself with a shiny silver glow. The Stone Edge managed to hit the Cavalry Pokemon but Escavalier barely felt the rock type attack. "Good now Escavalier's defense power increased." Bianca whispered.

Paul just smiled which made everyone wondering why. "Now Bulk Up!" Paul called out.

The Freezing Pokemon began to glow red. "I didn't know Beartic can use Bulk Up." Cilan said with surprising voice.

"Now Ice Beam go!" The Coldhearted called out. The Freezing Pokemon launched a jet of ice at the Cavalry Pokemon. "Dodge it quick!" Bianca called out looking worried. The Cavalry Pokemon managed to dodge but Paul saw that coming. "Now Stone Edge!" Paul called out.

The Freezing Pokemon let out the rock stones at Escavalier and landed at hit. "Whoa that Ice Beam was just a distracting." Ash said. "Yeah and Escavalier was wide open for the Stone Edge." Iris said starting to get worried at how long will Escavalier will able to keep on battling.

Escavalier was breathing heavily. Bianca knew that Escavalier wouldn't last that much longer. "Escavalier return." Bianca said as she returned the Cavalry Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Now Chimchar time for battle go!" The blond Trainer said.

Paul was surprised that she had a Chimchar. "This might be interesting." Paul said quietly. "Now Chimchar use Dig!" Bianca called out. The Fire Monkey jumped and dug its way underground. Beartic looked around wondering at where way that Chimchar come out from.

Paul saw it coming. "Now use Superpower!" Paul called out. The Freezing Pokemon muscles showed and bang its paws on the ground sending Chimchar out of ground. Chimchar screamed as she was send flying out of the ground with her eyes closed.

"Chimchar I believe in you!" Bianca praised. Chimchar opened eyes and launched a powerful fire attack at the Freezing Pokemon. "Whoa Chimchar's using Fire Spin!" Iris said with smile.

"Wow!" Ash said looking amazed and so did Pikachu and Axew. Beartic took serious damage from the fire attack.

"Now Chimchar follow it up with Flamethrower!" The blond Trainer called out.

The Fire Monkey launched a flame of fire at the Freezing Pokemon and landed a hit. Beartic growled in pain, fell on its back, and fainted.

"Beartic is unable to battle Chimchar wins!" Cilan announced. Bianca made a happy smile. Ash and his friends were relieved that Bianca made a comeback with her new Pokemon Chimchar.

"Beartic return now good job I guess." Paul said quietly. Bianca was happy that she managed to take out one of Paul's Pokemon but knew that the battle wasn't over yet.

"Jellicent stand by for battle!" Paul called out. The Pokemon was Jellicent but it was blue which means its was a male.

"Chimchar use Fire Spin Now!" Bianca called out. Chimchar blew the Fire Spin at the Floating Pokemon.

"Protect Now!" Paul called out. The Floating Pokemon shield itself with the defense move and Fire Spin was blocked. "Now Hydro Pump!" The Coldhearted called out.

The Floating Pokemon launched out a big jet of water right at the Fire Monkey Pokemon which send it right into a tree. "Chimchar Nooooo!" Bianca called out. As the mist from the water attack cleared out and Chimchar was down.

"Chimchar good job now take a rest." Bianca praised. Paul was making the rough smile at her again but this time his rough smile look more scary which made her shiver even more.

"Bianca's got three left." Ash said. "Yeah and Paul's got five Pokemon to work with." Iris said. Cilan looked Bianca seeing her shiver as if she was cold or maybe somehow looking scared.

"Man that smile he's making is getting really scary." Bianca said quietly starting to shiver even more.

"Hey Bianca you must send out your third Pokemon!" Cilan called to the blond.

Bianca got out her third Pokemon but saw paul making that rough smile again and shivered in fear this time.

"Something's wrong with Bianca Iris." Ash said to the Dragon Master.

"I know she's shivering in fear." Iris said looking confused.

"Bianca I repeat you must send out your third Pokemon!" Cilan called out again.

Bianca fell on her knee's and continued to shake in fear. "I… I.. I quit!" Bianca yelled

End of Chapter with cliffhanger.


	6. Fear Has Been Awakening

Chapter 6: Fear Has Been Awakening.

"Bianca you can't quit!" Iris yelled. Ash, and his friends ran over to the blond Trainer.

"I.. I.. can't.. battle… anymore." Bianca said shivering.

"So I guess I win? Well what waste of my time." Paul groaned. "Now Jellicent return." Purple haired boy said as he returned the Floating Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"I'll battle you next time Paul." Ash said with a upset look. "Heh we'll see." The coldhearted Trainer said as he walked away.

1 hour pasts as Ash and his friends made camp and Cilan healing Bianca's Pokemon.

"Bianca why did you quit?" Iris asked the clumsy Trainer.

Bianca just stayed silent. "Hey Bianca what's gotten into you?" Ash asked her.

Bianca still stayed silent. "Hey Bianca how about having a battle with me?" Cilan asked. Everyone looked at Cilan.

"Battle you why?" The clumsy Trainer asked the Pokemon Connoisseur. "Well you need to be ready for the Battle Club Tournament. So you need to train your Pokemon." Cilan said. "Okay." Bianca said softly.

Iris said that she would be the referee. Cilan and Bianca got ready to battle.

"Crustle you're up!" Cilan called out as the Stone Home Pokemon rose from its Pokeball.

"Okay Mudkip time for battle!" Bianca called out as she threw the Pokeball slowly.

"Crustle X-scissors go!" Cilan called out.

"Mudkip dodge.." Bianca stopped as she started to think that she was seeing Paul looking at her with the rough smile. Crustle made a hit with X-Scissors. "Mudkip nooo." Bianca Screamed.

"Hey why didn't Bianca tell Mudkip to dodge Crustle's attack?" Ash asked himself. Pikachu and Axew got confused too.

"Hey Bianca what's wrong with you?" Cilan asked starting to really get tired of Bianca not saying at what's bothering her.

"You guys you see when Paul made that rough smile it made me nervous. Then his smile got more scary that it made me shiver in fear and now I'm too afraid… too afraid that I won't be able to focus for the Battle club Tournament." Bianca said shaking.

"But Bianca you can't let his smile get the best of you." Cilan said looking serious.

"Wow I never thought I see one of our friends looking really scared." Iris said. Axew and Pikachu felt bad for Bianca.

Ash went over to Bianca. "Look Bianca the same thing happened to me too." He said. "But his rough smile never scared me." Ash continued. "What do you mean Ash," Bianca asked the Pokemon Trainer.

Ash explained about his full battle with Paul back at the Sinnoh Region and how the lost towards Paul crushed his confidence.

"Oh my that's quite a story." Cilan said looking surprised. "I know but anyway Bianca you can't let his Paul's rough smile scare you okay." Ash said to his friend. "Because you got friends that will support you. And always stand by your side." The Trainer said giving the blond Trainer some encouragement.

"Thanks everyone." Bianca said smiling little bit. Ash and his friends smiled back.

"Well tomorrow we'll be at Opelucid City. So lets get some rest." Cilan said to his friends as they all nodded.

End of Chapter.


	7. Return of the Rivals

Chapter 7: Return of the Rivals

The next day Ash and his friends made it to Opelucid City. Ash and his friends decided to find the Pokemon Center first for a checkup for their Pokemon.

As soon they arrived at the Pokemon Center. "Well I suppose we should have Nurse Joy check our Pokemon so we can be ready for the Tournament," Ash asked the his traveling companions. His friends nodded.

As Nurse Joy took their for a checkup Ash spotted Trip.

"Hey Trip!" Ash called to his Unova Rival.

"Oh its you guys I suppose you and your friends are going to enter the Tournament," Trip asked them all.

They all nodded. "Well we know the prize is a Master Ball and also Trainers can use three Pokemon each." Iris said.

"Well that's half true." Trip said which got them confused.

"you see right about the Trainers are able to use three Pokemon but in the first and second round Trainers are only to one Pokemon each. And you can use any Pokemon that you want in other word Trainers don't have to register their Pokemon The Finals Trainers can use three Pokemon each and can also substitute their pokemon.

"Oh that's really cool we can use any Pokemon we want!" Ash said with excited voice.

"I see your entering the Tournament too Cilan." The Female voice said.

"Ash and his friends turned around. It was Burgundy. "Oh Burgundy nice to you see. And are you High Class Connoisseur yet?" He asked his rival. Burgundy just silent as he hung her head looking at the floor.

"But that's' not important now for is time for revenge!" She shouted. "Well if it isn't Iris the kid." Another female voice said.

Iris turned around and saw the Dragon Buster Georgia. "I assume you're entering the Tournament too?" She asked the Dragon Master. So what if I am?" Iris asked starting to glare at her along with Axew.

"I've been wondering if you been able to control Dragonite?" Georgia asked. "Well a little but I'll have you know that I almost beat Drayden. You see.." Iris was interrupted. "I'm well aware about Drayden." The Dragon Buster said before Iris could finsh her words about her battle with Drayden.

"Hey Ash, Cilan, and Iris!" a male voice called out. Ash and his friends to turned around and was greeted by a short young Trainer.

"Oh Hi Kotetsu how are you doing?" Ash asked the small Trainer.

"Well I heard about the Tournament and since I'm entering the Unova League I figured that this will be a good warm up for my battles there."

"And I'll be entering the Tournament too Ash." Said a boy's voice Ash looked straight and saw Virgil.

"Well hello Virgil what have you been up to lately?" The Trainer asked the rescue worker. "Well I decided to enter is because I want to train my Pokemon for the Unova League. The rescue worker said.

"Hello Ash. A Female voice said. Ash turned around. The girl was Katharine. The girl that tried to force Ash to trade his scraggy. "Oh hi Katharine what brings you here?" The Trainer asked the voilet haired girl. "Well I'm Trainer too so I decided to enter this for the Unova League but I didn't expect you to show up here and so I hope we get to battle again." She said. Ash was worried that she might want him to trade Scraggy again so he decided not to say anything about the battle that they had.

"Wel well Ash, Iris, and Cilan long time no see. As a big young tall boy came up riding on a Zebstrika. "Oh hi Stephen are you in the Tournament too?" Ash asked his friend. "Well you still don't say my name right but so what you bet I'm entering it." Stephan said looking ready to register. soon Ash saw a boy with light blond hair. It was Barry. "Hey Barry hello!" Barry turned around. "Well long time no see Ash." Barry said looking very surprised. "If you're wondering why I'm in the Unova Region I'm entering the Tournament for the Master Ball." Barry said looking very excited. Hey Ash, Iris, and Cilan!" A male voice called out. From behind them was a boy with glasses. "Hi Luke what have you been up to lately?" Cilan asked the camera boy. "Well I decided to record the battles for a documentry." Luke said holding his camera. "Coming their was two Trainers a girl and boy. It was Khoury and Lyra. "Hi you guys didn't think you would be in the Tournament." Ash said looking very surprised to see his old friends that met in the Sinnoh Region. "Well when we heard about the Unova Region we figured that you be here and so we came to see you." Khoury said. "I see you made some new friends." lyra said looking at the unfamiliar Trainers. Ash introuduced old friends his to the new Trainers.

"Well we're going to enter the Battle Club Tournament." Iris said.

2 hours later Ash and the others made their way to the Tournament. But Ash saw the purple haired boy Paul.

"Hey Paul!" Ash called out. "Oh its you I'm almost forgot that you'll be entering the Tournament too." Paul said.

Bianca noticed him. "(If I end up battling Paul I must stay strong and not let his smile scare me again.)" She thought.

Trip, Burgundy, Kotetsu, and Georgia were wondering who this boy was that Ash was talking to.

"Hey you know Ash?" Trip asked him. "Yes I'm his rival and also I'm from the Sinnoh Region." Paul replied.

Georgia went by Ash and whispered. "Is this guy your rival?" Georgia asked the Trainer. "Well yes but…" Ash was interrupted by a hand touching his shoulder.

"Is Paul a very powerful Trainer," Burgundy asked him. Ash explained at he was only able to beat him two times in the Sinnoh Region.

"I see what kind of Pokemon does he have?" Georgia asked. "Well…" Ash was interrupted by Paul.

"Hey Ash if we battle again in the Battle Club Tournament well this time your going down." Paul said looking very confident but serious.

"Man sounds like he's need to calm down a little." Kotetsu said looking upset at what Paul said to his friend.

"You can say that again." Virgil said looking upset also. "Um Ash did he say he was the Sinnoh Region?" Stephan asked. Ash nodded. "Well I must say that he sounds kinda grumpy." Katharine said looking at Paul wondering at what wrong with his attitude. Lyra didn't like Paul's attitude and neither did Khoury. "Does Paul always like that Ash," Luke asked. Ash nodded slowly. "Barry just stared at others for minute.

"Excuse me?" Burgundy asked as she ran up to him with a shiny look in her eyes. "Who are you," Paul asked the girl.

Burgundy told him about her rivalry with Ash and his friends. "Heh I see. Sounds like you had a strong rivalry with them." Paul said to the Connaisseuse.

Paul walked away but looked back at them. "Hey Bianca if we battle again make sure you don't give up because our last battle was forfeit if you remember." Paul said to the clumsy Trainer.

"Well I guess I'll just have to be sure that I'll give you a challenge that you'll never forget." She said trying not to get scared.

25 minutes later Ash and his friends signed up at the registration booth.

Ash and his friends and rivals made their way in center of the arena.

"Hello I Cynthia the Pokemon Champion from the Sinnoh will be here watching the battles with Freddy O Martian.

"Thank you Cynthia I'm sure that we'll be seeing some incredible battles between these Trainers.

"So lets see what Trainers will battle in the first round!" Freddy said looking a the screen as the photo of the Trainers were shuffled.

As the Shuffling was done the photo's stopped. "First battle will be Paul facing Trip. Second will be Iris facing Ash. Third will be Georgia versus Cilan. Fourth round Bianca fighting Burgundy! Fifth will be Virgil facing Kotetsu ! Sixth will be Barry facing Khoury! Seventh will be Luke battling Lyra! Last will be Stephen facing Katharine!" Freddy announced. Cynthia looked surprised to see Paul and more importantly she'll see if Paul's gotten stronger since he lost to Ash back at the Sinnoh League. "Please can someone get my name for once!" Stephan shouted getting really tired of people saying his name wrong.

"The first battle will began now Paul versus Trip!" Freddy announced.

"Go Conkeldurr!" Trip called out.

"Gastrodon stand by for battle." Paul called out. Trip was unfamiliar about a Pokemon like Gastrodon so he took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"Gastrodon the Sea Slug Pokemon Long ago, its entire back was shielded with a sturdy shell. There are traces of it left in its cells." Pokedex said as it scanned the Pokemon.

"Wow I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." Burgundy said looking amazed.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Referee shouted.

"Conkeldurr use Strength now!" The Dirty Blond called out to the Muscular Pokemon.

"Jump now!" Paul called out the Sea Slug. Sea Slug jumped so fast that the Muscular Pokemon Strength attack missed which shocked Trip.

"What's he up to?" Trip thought. "Now Body Slam!" Paul called out. The Sea Slug landed right on the Muscular Pokemon causing it to fall on its stomach. Ash remembered that strategy it was exactly like at what Gastrodon did to his Staraptor.

"Now aim Water Pulse up in the air!" The Coldhearted Trainer called out.

"Now what's he up to now?" Trip asked. Ash remembered that even though Water Pulse missed his Staraptor now Trip must find a way to avoid that attack.

The gang looked at the water attack and noticed how fast it was coming down but looked like Gastrodon was get hit really hard instead. "Why is Paul going to have Gastrodon get hit by its own attack?" Iris asked.

"Wait I figured out at what Paul's up to. You see he's going to have Gastrodon jump off of Conkeldurr and have the attack hit Trip's Pokemon instead." Cilan explained. "Whoa he's amazing!" Burgundy said looking very impressed by Paul's strategies. 'Of course and Water Pulse is getting stronger because of the way its coming down. In other words the Water Pulse coming down so fast that its getting more powerful." Virgil said. Yeah this Paul guy is smart than he looks." Katharine said. "Man I wonder how Trip going to win this battle?" Stephan asked himself.

Trip was trying to think of way for Conkeldurr to away from the water attack. "Does Trip know that he's running out of time by thinking a way for Conkeldurr to avoid that Water Pulse?!" Luke said starting to panic for some reason.

"Gastrodon jump now!" Paul called out. It was too late. The water attack hit Conkeldurr really hard. "Conkeldurr Nooo!" Trip shouted. Paul smirked. Cynthia was amazed that strategy final worked. "Man he's really strong for Trainer from the Sinnoh Region." Trip whispered.

The mist from the water attack final cleared up. Showing that Condkeldurr was barely standing.

"Okay then Conkeldurr use Bulk Up now" Trip called out. Paul just smiled but Trip didn't noticed. Muscular Pokemon charged up its offensive and defense up as its muscles showed. "Now Stone Edge go." Trip called out to the Muscular Pokemon.

Conkeldurr launched a bunch a stone rocks at the Sea Slug. Paul was still smiling. "Why is that guy smiling for?" Kotetsu asked. Ash suddenly remembered at what strategy that Paul might use. "Now Muddy Water now!" Paul called out. The Sea Slug launched the mud water but in a different way. Gastrodon began to spin around causing the mud water to go in the circle. "Goodness what kind of Muddy water is that?!" Georgia asked looking very impressed at not seeing a Muddy Water attack like that before.

"That's new strategy I've never before in my life!" Burgundy said looking even more impressed. Lyra and Khoury were amazed too as they never saw a strategy like that before. But Barry was well aware of that strategy.

Ash realized that he was right Paul was planning to use the same strategy again but this time on Trip's Conkeldurr. The Muddy Water causing the Stone Edged rocks to go straight up in the air and flying down on to Conkeldurr. "Con..kel..durr." The Muscular Pokemon said in a painful voice as the rocks flew onto him.

"Now lets wrap this up use Scald!" Paul called out. The Sea Slug Pokemon launched a jet of hot steaming water at the Muscular Pokemon which landed a hit and caused it to get burned due to Scald's effect.

The Muscular Pokemon couldn't take anymore that he collapsed onto the battle field. Conkeldurr noo!" Trip shouted.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle Gastrodon wins which means the victor is Paul!" The referee announced.

Trip fell to his knee's realizing that not only he lost and he didn't get a chance to cause any damage to Gastrodon.

"Look you may have lost Trip but you must train harder if you want beat me. Plus this battle was a little good." Paul said but didn't bother bowing to him.

"Well that's wraps it up the second battle between Ash and Iris will begin in 2 minutes.

"Wow Paul won." Cilan said looking quite impressed. "I never thought a Trainer like Paul could be so amazing!" Burgundy said looking very amazed with hearts in her eyes. Burgundy realized that she's somehow falling for this guy and looked forward at what other Pokemon that Paul has.

2 minutes pass as Ash and Iris made their to the battle field. "Excadrill go!" Iris called out.

"Boldore I choose you!" Ash called out.

The Ore Pokemon and the Subterrene Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and got ready to battle.

"Hey Ash lets make this battle a good one." The Dragon Master said.

"Okay." Ash said nodding his head.

End of Chapter with cliffhanger.


	8. The Rival Battles

Chapter 8: The Rival Battles

The next battle between Ash and Iris is about to underway. Ash and Iris got their Pokemon ready to battle.

"Excadrill go Drill Run!" Iris called out.

The Subterrene Pokemon charged by spinning around rapidly. "Quick use Rock Smash!" Ash called out.

The Ore Pokemon lifted its left pincer-like limb up and smashed the Fighting attack on the Subterrene Pokemon. 'Excadrill noo!" Iris yelled. Now Rock Blast lets go!" The Trainer called out.

Boldore launched a chunk of rocks at the Subterrene Pokemon. "Quick use Dig Excadrill!" The Dragon Master called out.

The Excadrill dugs its way underground just before the Rock Blast landed a hit. Boldore looked around for the Subterrene Pokemon. Excadrill came out of the ground causing the Ore Pokemon to fly into the air. "Oh no Boldore!" Ash yelled.

"Use Metal Claw now!" Iris called out. The Subterrene Pokemon claws glowed with a silver light and jumped up trying to claw the Ore Pokemon. "Quick use Stone Edge!" Ash called out. Boldore launched a bunch a stone rocks the Subterrene Pokemon but Iris saw it coming. "Now Drill Run again." Iris called out.

The Subterrene Pokemon once again charged by spinning rapidly and causing serious damage to the Ore Pokemon this time. "Boldore noo!" Ash yelled. "The Ore Pokemon struggled as it tried to get up. "Quick use Dig!" Iris called out. Excadrill dug it way underground again. Ash knew if he didn't think of a way for Boldore to counter. The Subterrene Pokemon will lose. "Boldore use Earthquake!" Ash called out.

Boldore jumped and send of shock waves on the ground causing the field to shake and sending Excadrill out of the ground. "Exca…drill!" The Subterrene Pokemon Screamed. "Excadrill nooo!" Iris yelled. Everyone was surprised that Boldore learned a new attack. "Well what do you know, Boldore learned Earthquake Attack." Cilan said looking surprised. "Yeah truly amazing!" Barry replied.

"Now lets wrap this up Rock Smash!" Ash called out. The Ore Pokemon raised its left pincer-like limb landing the Fighting Attack on the Subterrene Pokemon causing a super effective damage. Excadrill was sent flying right into the wall of the arena. "Excadrill!" Iris screamed. The smoke from the crash cleared showing that Excadrill was down and out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle Boldore wins which means the winner is Ash!" The Referee announced.

Iris walked up to Excadrill. "Its okay you did your best. Now take a good rest." Iris praised as she returned the Subterrene Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Boldore great job." Ash praised. Boldore nodded.

Cynthia announced the battle between Cilan and Georgia will begin in 5 minutes. "Hey Cilan good luck." Iris said hoping that he doesn't lose to the Dragon Buster. "Thanks Iris. Cilan said appreciating her words.

The Pokemon Connoisseur and the Dragon Buster made their way to the battle field. "Now Crustle lets go" Cilan called out. "Beartic go!" Georgia called out.

The Freezing Pokemon and Stone Home Pokemon appeared and were ready to battle. Burgundy hoped that Cilan would lose. "Trainers begin!" The referee announced.

"Beartic go use Rock Smash!' Georgia called out. The Freezing Pokemon made a fist with its paw and charged at the Stone Home Pokemon. "Quick use Rock Wrecker!" Cilan called out. The Stone Home Pokemon launched a big boulder at the Freezing Pokemon causing the attack to collide. "Their attacks must be even." Ash said. "I hope Cilan loses!" Burgundy shouted shaking her right arm. Lyra and Khoury looked at Burgundy wondering what's her problem.

"Now Ice Beam!" The Dragon Buster called out. The Freezing Pokemon launched the ice attack at the Stone Home Pokemon. "Quick use Shell Smash!" Cilan called out. Crustle jumped out of its shell and glowed bright red. "Now Crustle's attack and speed is increased." Iris said looking happy.

"Yeah now Cilan can win for sure!" Barry shouted with excitement. "Now Rock Slide!" Cilan called out.

The Stone Home Pokemon raised its pincers up. Out from above the field came out a bunch of boulders. Ash and Iris remembered that this was the same strategy that Cilan used on Trip.

Beartic tried to dodge but the Rock attack came right down too quickly. "Beartic noo!' Georgia yelled.

"Now lets wrap this up X-Scissor lets go!" Cilan called out. The Stone Home Pokemon pincers glowed and land a hit on the Freezing Pokemon causing a explosion. As the smoke cleared up. Beartic was out.

"Beartic is unable to battle Crustle wins which means the victor is Cilan!" The referee announced. "No No No Cilan was suppose to lose!' Burgundy shouted looking angry. "Man she's crazy." Luke said quietly.

Georiga sighed but didn't feel mad because she didn't lose to a Dragon Pokemon. "Crustle isn't Dragon Pokemon so I couldn't care about this battle." She said.

Cynthia again told that the fourth battle between Bianca and Burgundy will begin in 6 minutes. "Well you make sure you give me a challenge." Burgundy said. "I will you can be sure of that." Bianca said looking confident. "Hey Bianca what Pokemon are you going to use?" Ash asked the clumsy Trainer. "I don't' know." She answered. "Well good luck." The Trainer said. "Thank you Ash." The blond Trainer said with a smile.

The Pokemon Conaisseuse and the clumsy Pokemon made their way to battle field.

"Okay time for battle go Chimchar!" Bianca called out. "Whoa a Chimchar." Burgundy said looking surprised.

"lets get this battle on. Go Sawsbuck!" Burgundy called out.

The Season Pokemon and the Fire Monkey appeared out of their Pokeballs. "I got to win this battle." Bianca whispered.

"Trainer begin!" The referee announced.

"Sawsbuck use Energy Ball." The Conaisseuse called out. The Season Pokemon launched a green ball at the Fire Monkey pokemon. "Quick use Dig!" Bianca called out. Chimchar dugs its way underground just before the grass attack landed a hit. "Well what do you know that Pokemon knows Dig." Burgundy said looking a little impressed. Sawsbuck looked around for Chimchar. "Now go Chimchar!" Bianca called out.

Chimchar came right out of the ground and punched the Season Pokemon right under its chin causing it to fly into the air. "Quick use Shadow Ball!" The Conaisseuse called out. The Season Pokemon launched a dark ball at the Fire Monkey Pokemon. "Whoa Sawsbuck learned Shadow Ball attack!" Cilan said looking amazed that Sawsbuck learned a new attack. "Chimchar quick use Fire Spin!" Bianca called out.

Chimchar blew a spinning fire attack at Sawsbuck's attack which collided. "Their attacks must be even." Barry said. But he was wrong the Fire Spin managed to push the Shadow ball attack back at Sawsbuck which means their attack are not even. The Season Pokemon took damage from the Fire Spin which caused it the attack to turn into a fire vortex. "Sawsbuck noo!" Burgundy. "Now lets wrap this up Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Bianca called out.

The Fire Monkey Pokemon charged at the Season Pokemon with a flaming wheel body and landed a hit. The attack causing Sawsbuck to fall onto the ground and knocked it out.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle Chimchar wins which means the winner is Bianca!" The referee announced.

"You were great Chimchar!" Bianca praised as she ran up to hug her Pokemon.

"Well good job Sawsbuck return." Burgundy said. "Wow Bianca won." Stephan said looking very impressed. "That Chimchar is amazing." Katherine said looking impressed also.

Cynthia announced that the Trainers that next four battles will begin after a lunch break.

Ash and his friends went to the lunch room.

"Hey Bianca great battle." Iris praised. "Yeah sure." Bianca said smiling a bit. "Hey Ash what's wrong with your friend?" Barry asked his rival. Ash explained about what happened. "Oh my sounds like Bianca confidence went down the drain." Barry said looking shocked. "Yes but we must believe in her." Ash replied.

Meanwhile Paul was walking in the hallway until he saw Cynthia which she noticed him. "Oh hi Paul." Cynthia said smiling a bit. "Oh hi Cynthia." Paul replied not smiling. "What have you been up to lately," she asked the coldhearted Trainer. Paul told her about his rematch against Brandon. "I see you finally beat the Pyramid King Brandon. Nicely done." Cynthia praised. "Thanks well I gotta go." Paul said as he walked away.

After the Lunch break the next battles were about begin.

"Now let the battle between Kotetsu and Virgil begin!" Cynthia announced. "Yeah Cynthia so far the last four battles were amazing." Freddy O Martian said.

"Riolu go!" The short Trainer called out.

"Lets go Flareon!" The Rescue Worker called out.

The Flame Pokemon and Emanation Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs and were ready to battle.

"lets get ready to battle." Kotetsu said.

"Sure and we'll win this battle!" Virgil said looking confident.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	9. Rival Battles Continue

Chapter 9: Rival Battles Continue

"Let the battle begin!" The Referee announced.

Flareon use Quick Attack!" Virgil called out. The Flame Pokemon charged with incredible speed. "Use your Quick Attack too!" Kotetsu called out.

The Emanation Pokemon also charged with incredible speed too. The two Pokemon charged right into each other. "Wow their power must be even." Katharine said. "Now Flamethrower attack!" Virgil ordered the Flame Pokemon. Flareon blew the fire attack at Riolu. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Kotetsu called out.

The Emanation Pokemon dodge it with the Normal attack just in time before the fire attack landed a hit.

"Now use Force Palm!" The short Trainer called out. Riolu charged at the Flame Pokemon. "Dig Attack go!" Virgil ordered. Flareon dug its way underground. "Whoa I didn't know Flareon can use Dig." Kotetsu said looking surprised. Riolu looked around for the Flame Pokemon.

"Now Flareon!" Virgil called out. The Flame Pokemon came out and landed a hit on Riolu. "No Riolu!" Kotetsu said looking worried. "Now use Flame Charge!" The Rescue Worker called out. Flareon charged at the Emanation Pokemon with the flaming body. "Use Quick Attack again to dodge!" Cameron called out.

Once again the Emanation Pokemon dodged the Flame Pokemon Attack. "Man your Riolu is fast Cameron." Virgil said looking impressed. "Thanks your Flareon is very fast too." Cameron replied. "Now Use Flame Charge again!" Virgil called out. The Flame Pokemon charged at Riolu again.

"You know the more Flame Charge is used. The faster the Pokemon becomes." Virgil said. "Whoa you mean that Flame Charge increases a Pokemon speed?" Cameron asked looking a bit nervous.

Virgil nodded. "Now use Flame Charge once again!" The rescue worker called out. Flareon charged at Riolu once again but this time Flareon was charged even faster.

"Oh my Flareon's gotten faster. Not good." Cameron said looking even more nervous.

"Now lets wrap this up by using Quick Attack!" Virgil ordered. The Flame Pokemon charged at the Emanation Pokemon. "Uh oh dodge it quick!" Cameron yelled. But it was too late. Because Flame Charge was used three times. Flareon's speed was increased. As Flareon charged right into Riolu. The Emanation Pokemon was knocked out.

"Riolu is unable to battle. And Flareon wins the winner is Virgil!" The Referee announced.

"Oh well you did your best Riolu. Now Return." Kotetsu said as he returned the Emanation Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Hey Kotetsu that was great battle." Virgil praised the short Trainer. "Yeah it was." Kotetsu said trying not feel down from the lost.

"Next battle between Barry and Khoury will begin in 2 minutes!" Cynthia announced. "Well Khoury lets make this battle amazing for the audience." Barry said the green haired boy. "Lets get this battle going then." Khoury said shaking Barry's hand.

The Trainers entered the battle field. "Lets go Roserade!" Barry called out as the Bouquet Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball. "Now go Torkoal !" Khoury called out as the Coal Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Wow Khoury caught a Torkoal." Ash said looking surprised.

"Let the battle begin!" The Referee announced.

Roserade use Magical Leaf now!" Barry ordered the Bouquet Pokemon. Roserade let out scatters of curious leaves at the Coal Pokemon. "Quick use Iron Defense!" Khoury called out. Torkoal hid in its shell. "Wow I didn't know a Fire Pokemon like Torkoal can use Iron Defense." Stephan said looking amazed. "Yeah and that attack move also increases a Pokemon defense power too." Bianca said.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Khoury called out. Torkoal blew the fire attack at the Bouquet Pokemon. Quick use Protect!" Barry called out. Roserade hid itself in a green shield which block the Flamtehrower.

"Use Heat Wave now!" Khoury called out. The Coal Pokemon released a wave of hot wave at the Bouquet Pokemon. "Use Protect again!" Barry called out. Again Protect blocked another of Torkoal fire attack. "Hmm your Roserade is amazing Barry." Khoury said. "Your Torkoal is amazing too." Barry replied.

"Torkoal use Fire Spin!" Khoury called out. The Coal Pokemon flew a fire vortex at Roserade. "Quick use Protect again." Barry called out. Roserade shielded itself in the green shield once again. "Man your Roserade's Protect is powerful." Khoury said looking impressed

"Yeah well try this on for size use Rain Dance!" Barry called out. The Bouquet Pokemon started to dance and caused rain to fall. Torkoal began to hide in its shell. "Wow I didn't know that Roserade can use Rain Dance." Katharine said. "Now use Weather Ball." Barry called out.

"No!" Khoury said looking worried. "Of course by using Rain Dance the Weather Ball will become a water attack." Cilan said. "What do you mean?" Iris asked her friend. "Well Iris the Weather Ball attack depends on the weather. For example since Rain Dance is a water attack, the Weather ball will become water attack. Cilan explained to the Dragon Master.

The Weather Ball attack landed a hit on the Coal Pokemon which was super effective and causing an explosion. As the mist from the explosion cleared Torkoal was shown and it was down.

"Torkoal is unable to continue the battle. And Roserade wins the winner is Barry!" The Referee announced.

"Oh man well good job Torkoal now return." Khoury praised as he return the Coal Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Hey your Torkoal was very impressive." Barry praised. "Thanks and Barry when we battle again. I'll make sure I win." Khoury said with a smile even though he lost. "I'll be looking forward to that." Barry said smiling back.

"Okay Trainers the next battle between Luke and Lyra will begin in 2 minutes!" Cynthia announced.

"Hey Luke good luck." Ash said giving him a smile. "Thanks Ash." The camera boy replied. "Hey Luke just because we're friends doesn't mean I go easy on you. So give me all that you got." Lyra said. Luke nodded.

The Trainers enter the battle field and were ready to battle.

"Now go Volcarona!" Luke called out as the Sun Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Lets go Azumarill!" Lyra called out as the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Wow looks like Lyra's Marill evolved." Ash said to himself. "Luke's Larvesta evolved too." Iris said remembered that it battle Cilan's Stunfisk.

"Now Trainers Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Azumarill use Aqua Tail!" Lyra ordered the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon. Azumarill swung its tail and a jet of water came out of its tail.

"Quick use Protect!" Luke called out to the Sun Pokemon. Volcarona protected itself in a green shield and block the Aqua Tail attack.

"Now Double-edge attack!" Lyra called out. The Aqua Rabbit charged at the Sun Pokemon with a life-risking tackle. Azumarill managed to land a hit. "Not bad your Azumarill is very cool." Luke said. "Thanks your Volcarona is cool too." Lyra replied but she noticed Azumarill was hurt. "What's wrong with Azumarill." Lyra asked. "Well Lyra Double-edge is powerfull attack but it causes a Pokemon to take recoil damage too." Luke explained. "Oh I forgot." Lyra said looking worried. "In that case use Water Gun attack!" Lyra ordered. "Use Protect again!" Luke called out. The Sun Pokemon used Protect and blocked the water attack. "Your Volcarona has a very strong Protect. Your Volcarona is very impressive." Lyra praised. "Thanks and let's see if this will impress you more." Luke answered. Lyra got confused at what Luke was saying

"Now use Sunny Day!" The camera boy called out. The Sun Pokemon intensified the sun and made it brighter which made Azumarill close its eyes from the bright sun. "Now lets wrap this up use Solar Beam!" Luke called out. "Did he say Solar Beam?" Lyra asked looking confused. The Sun Pokemon charged the grass attack up and lauched it right at Azumarill. "Quick dodge it!" Lyra screamed looking very nervous. But it was too late the Solar Beam landed a hit and was super effective. "Whoa I thought Solar Beam takes time for it be lauched?" Iris asked. "Well since Volcarona used Sunny Day the sun became brighter for the Solar Beam so it didn't take too much time for it to be charge up." Cilan explained.

"Wow I didn't know that." Iris said looking impressed. "Yeah truly amazing indeed." Stephan said. The attack caused an explosion that it took a few seconds for it to clear up. As the smoke cleared up. Azumarill was knocked out.

"Azumarill is unable to battle and Volcarona wins. The Winner is Luke!" The Referee announced. "Well done Volcarona you were great!" Luke praised the Sun Pokemon.

"Well you did your best Azumarill. Now return for a rest." Lyra said. "That was a great battle Lyra." Luke praised. The two of them shook hands. "Yep and the next time we battle. I'll will become stronger." Lyra said with a smile.

The last battle between Stephen and Katharine will begin in 2 minutes!" Cynthia announced. "Oh please will someone get my name right?!" Stephan shouted. 'Oh well good luck Katharine." Ash said to the purple head girl. "You too Stephen." Ash spoke again. "Oh well you didn't get my name right but thanks." The big boy said looking annoyed that his friend said his name wrong. "Yeah and be sure you don't go easy on me." Katharine said.

The Trainers made their way to the battle field. "Lets go Sawk!" Stephan said as the Karate Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Golduck go!" Katharine called out as the Duck Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Alright Trainers Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Sawk Karate Chop!" Stephan called out. The Karate Pokemon jumped and was about to land a hit with its fighting type attack. "Golduck use Confusion now!" Katharine called out. The Duck Pokemon eyes started to glow and Sawk was stopped by the psychic attack. "Whoa I didn't know Golduck can use Confusion." Stephan said with surprised look.

"Now send Sawk flying!" Katharine ordered. Golduck let out its hand and send the Karate Pokemon right onto the ground. "Sawk noo!" Stephan shouted. Sawk got up. "Good now lets show them that your strong Sawk. "Now use Bulk Up!" The big Trainer called out.

The Karate Pokemon began to glow red and it muscles began show. "Quick use Disable!" The purple haired girl called out. Golduck let the normal attack out and caused Sawk's attack to be canceled and its muscles disappeared."Not good now Sawk won't be able to use Bulk Up for a while.' Ash shouted looking worried. "Well now that Bulk up been canceled this battle will be mine." Katharine said looking confident.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Use Work Up Sawk!" Stephan called out. Sawk soon powered itself up again. Cool looks like Sawk learned Work Up." Cilan said. "Yeah now Sawk's attack power has been increased." Ash said sighing with relief.

Now use Low Sweep!" Stephan called out. Sawk began to slide right at Golduck. "Quick use Water Gun!" Katharine screamed. But Sawk was sliding so fast that the water attack couldn't land a hit. Sawk manage to land a hit with Low Sweep and cause damage on Golduck's leg. Golduck groaned in pain. "No Golduck!" Katharine screamed. "Now Close Combat!" Stephan ordered. The Karate began to punch and kick the Duck Pokemon rapidly and knocked it out.

"Golduck is unable to battle and Sawk wins. The Winner is Stephen." The Referee announced. "Oh got my name wrong again. Oh well we won!" Stephan said in a excited voice.

"Golduck good job now take a rest." Katharine said as she return the Duck Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Well second round will begin tomorrow so get some rest and also the next battle will be announced." Cynthia said. Yes the first round was exciting and we'll see at what will happen in the second round Cynthia." Freddy O Martian said.

Few hour later Ash and his friends made their way to the bedrooms. "Well good night everyone." Ash said looking very tired. "Yes good night Ash." Bianca replied. "Yeah I can't wait for the second round!" Barry said looking very eager.

Ash and his friends were soon asleep. Bianca was still awake thinking of what will become of if she ends up battling Paul. "Well I end up battling Paul I must stay focused. She said quietly. And soon she fell asleep.

End of Chapter


	10. Second Round Begins

Chapter 10: Second Round Begins

The sun was starting rise from the east side. Ash and his friend began to wake up for the second round.

"Hey Pikachu lets get ready for the second round of the Battle Club Tournament!" Ash said to his partner.

Pikachu nodded. Ash got dressed, got his Pokeballs and walk out of his bedroom.

Meanwhile back in the room that Bianca was in: "Well I made through the first round if I manage to win in the second round. I'll be able to make to semifinals." She said to herself. Soon she walked out of her bedroom.

"Hey Bianca did you sleep well?" Ash asked coming from behind her. "Oh good morning Ash." She replied. Soon the others Trainers came out of their rooms.

"Hey you guys sleep well?" Ash asked his friends. They all nodded but soon he noticed Paul. "Hey Paul did you sleep well too?" He asked the coldhearted Trainer. Paul just stood silent and walked away without saying a word. "Man what's with him?" Stephan asked. "Forget him Stephen let's just get to the Battle Arena." Iris suggested. "She doesn't my name right either." Stephan mumbled with annoyed look.

Ash and his friends made their way to Battle Arena.

Few minutes later Cynthia began to make her announcement. 'Attention Trainers we'll now select our at which Trainers will battle in the Second Round now!" Cynthia said. "Yeah and I'm sure we'll have even more great battles between these Trainers." Freddy said who was sitting next to the Sinnoh Champion.

Ok first battle will be Paul VS Cilan. Second battle will be Ash VS Stephen. Third will be Barry facing Luke. And last battle will be Bianca VS Virgil." Freddy announced. "Well Cilan good luck facing Paul because just like I said before his Pokemon are very strong." Ash said giving him some encouragement. "Thanks Ash I'll do my best." Cilan replied.

"Now let's have our Trainers Paul and Cilan come out to the battle field." Cynthia announced. Cilan and Paul made their way to the field.

"I hope Paul beats Cilan!" Burgundy shouted shaking herself around like she did when Cilan battled Trip.

"Well Paul let's get this battle on." Cilan said. Paul just stared at him. "Go Stunfisk!" Cilan called out as the Trap Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball. "Ursaring stand by for battle!" Paul called as the Hibernator Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball. "Wow what Pokemon is that? Burgundy asked. Bianca got out her Pokedex and scanned Ursaring. "Ursaring the Hibernator Pokemon although it's a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen berries." The Pokedex said.

"I hope Cilan beats this guy." Bianca said to herself. Man that Ursaring looks very well trained." Katherine said. Yeah and its claws look very sharp too." Luke replied.

Paul and Cilan were ready to battle. "Now Trainers begin!" The Referee shouted.

"I go first. Stunfisk use Thundershock!" Cilan ordered. The Trap Pokemon let out an electric jolt at Ursaring. "Ursaring block it with your arms!" Paul called out. Ursaring put its arms up and the Thundershock was blocked.

"No way!" Cilan shouted with shocking look on his face. "My turn use Bulk Up!" Paul called out. Ursaring began to glow red and its muscles were shown. "Uh oh now it's Attack and Defense Power has increased." Cilan said looking a bit nervous. Now Ursaring use Focus Blast!" Paul ordered.

The Hibernator Pokemon aimed a big blue shine ball at the Trap Pokemon . "Stunfisk now use Bounce attack." Cilan called out. Stunfisk jumped in the air just in time before the Focus Blast made a hit.

"Whoa using Bounce to dodge the Focus Blast was a good strategy." Stephan said looking impressed. "Yeah really good move." Barry said agreeing with big Trainer.

"Now continue with Bounce attack!" Cilan ordered. Stunfisk began to drop really fast. "Heh use Ice Punch!" Paul called out with a smile. Ursaring left paw turned into a ice fist. Cilan was shock as the Trap Pokemon was soon frozen by the Ice Punch. "Nooo Stunfisk!" Cilan yelled.

"Man I didn't know Ursaring can use Ice Punch." Georgia said looking really surprised. "Yeah and it was super effective too since Stunfisk is part Ground type." Iris replied. Ash remembered that Ursaring never used that attack back in the Sinnoh region before. "I guess Ursaring must've learned it." He whispered to himself.

"Now let's wrap this use Focus Blast!" Paul ordered. The Hibernator Pokemon began to charged the fighting attack and launched it at the frozen Stunfisk and landed a hit.

"Stunfisk noo!" Cilan screamed. The attack caused an explosion. As smoke from the explosion cleared Stunfisk was knocked out. "Stunfisk is unable to battle Ursaring wins which means the winner is Paul. The Referee.

"Oh man Cilan lost." Iris said looking a bit shocked. "Oh well he did his best." Georgia spoke. "Man this battle must've a bummer for Cilan." Burgundy said with smirk.

"Good job Stunfisk now take a good rest." Cilan said trying not to look upset. "Heh this battle was too easy. So Cilan I suggest you train harder next time." Paul answered. Cilan looked at him for minute and nodded.

"The second battle between Ash and Stephen will begin in two minutes." Cynthia announced. "Man even the Sinnoh Champion got my wrong." Stephan whispered looking very annoyed.

"Well Ash let's make this battle good one." Stephan said. Ash nodded. Stephan and Ash made their way to the battle field.

"I choose you Snivy!" Ash called out as the Grass Snake Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Let's go Herdier!" Stephan called out as the Loyal Dog Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Referee shouted. Snivy go Vine Whip!" Ash ordered. Snivy let out two green vines out.

"Use Bite attack quick." Stephan ordered. Herdier bit the vines just before the grass attack made a hit.

"Whoa using Bite to stop the Vine Whip attack was good move." Bianca said. "Good boy Herdier." Stephan praised. Hearing the word boy gave Ash idea. "Use Attract Snivy!" Ash called out.

Snivy winked at the Loyal Dog Pokemon and coming out were hearts from her eyes. Herdier looked around. Quick use Double Team!" Stephan called out.

Soon a bunch of Herdier appeared but Ash knew it was just illusions of Herdier using Double Teams to confuse Snivy. Ash also knew that it was going to be tough to find the real Herdier. "Now Aerial Ace!" Stephan called out.

The Loyal Dog Pokemon glide itself right at the Grass Snake Pokemon and Snivy got hit really hard. "Snivy nooo!" Ash yelled. "Well Ash this battle will be mine." Stephan said with a smirk.

"Snivy you can do it!" Ash shouted giving his Pokemon encouragement. Snivy soon let out bunch little seeds at Herdier. "Whoa Snivy is using Leech Seed." Cilan said looking very surprised. "Yeah Leech Seed will drain Herdier's energy too. Luke answered.

"No Herdier!" Stephan screamed. Herdier was covered with seeds and was having his energy drained. 'Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash called out. Snivy let out a big bunch leaves at Herdier and landed a hit. And also caused an explosion. As the smoke cleared up Herdier was knocked out.

"Herdier is unable to battle Snivy wins therefore the winner is Ash!" The Referee announced.

"Good job Herdier you get some rest." Stephan said as he returned the Loyal Dog Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Hey Ash this battle was great but I'll sure to win next time." Stephan with a smile. "I'll be looking forward to our next battle in the future." Ash replied.

"The third battle between Barry and Luke will begin in two minutes." Cynthia announced. "Well good luck Barry." Ash said to the blond Trainer. "Thanks Ash." Barry replied.

Barry and Luke made their way to battle field and got ready to battle.

"Go Skarmory!" Barry called out as the Armor Bird appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Let's go Swoobat!" Luke called out as the Courting Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Lets make this battle a good one." Barry said looking confident.

"Right." Luke replied nodding.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Referee shouted.

"I'll go first Air Cutter!" Luke ordered. Swoobat let razor-like wind at the Armor Bird. "Quick use Agility to dodge!" Barry called out. Skarmory manage to dodge the flying attack with incredible speed. "Cool now Skarmory's speed has been increased." Ash said.

Quick now use Psychic to stop Skarmory!" Luke called out. The Courting Pokemon eyes began to glow and stop Skarmory in its tracks. "Uh oh." Barry whispered but wasn't too worried since Psychic attacks don't do much damage on a Steel type Pokemon.

Luke just smiled. "What's Luke smiling?" Iris asked. "Now use Charge Beam" Luke called out. Swoobat took aim and let out a electric beam at the Armor Bird Pokemon and landed a super effective hit.

'Whoa I didn't know Swoobat can use Charge Beam." Ash said looking surprised. "Yes and Charge Beam is Electric Attack. Therefore it was super effective too." Burgundy explained.

"Now use Calm Mind!" Luke ordered. Swoobat began focus in its mind. "Calm Mind?" Ash asked looking puzzled. "Calm Mind is an attack that's increases a Pokemon special attack and defense power." Cilan explained to his friends.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Luke called out. The Courting Pokemon flew right at Skarmory. Luke then noticed that the Blond Trainer was smiling. "What's Barry smiling about?" Bianca asked.

"Quick use Metal Sound!" Barry called out. The Armor Bird Pokemon let out a horrible sound at Swoobat. "Whoa that attack will decrease Swoobat's special defense power." Ash said covering his ears and his friends covered their ears too.

"Night Slash attack go!" Barry ordered. Skarmory flew at Swoobat with as it right steel wing glowed purple. 'Dodge it quick!" Luke shouted starting to panic. But since Skarmory speed was increased by Agility Skarmory flew too fast for Swoobat to dodge. Skarmory landed a super effective move on the Courting Pokemon. "Swoobat noo!" Luke screamed.

Swoobat fell down onto the field causing smoke to cover the field. As the smoke cleared Swoobat was knocked out. "Swoobat is unable to battle and Skarmory wins. The Winner is Barry!" The Referee announced.

"Good job Skarmory!" Barry praised. "Well good job Swoobat now take a nice long rest." Luke praised as he returned the Courting Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"That was amazing battle." Ash said. "Yep it was." Cilan answered.

"Attention Trainers the last battle between Bianca and Virgil will begin in three minutes!" Cynthia announced. "Well Bianca good luck." Ash said with a smile. "Thanks Ash." She replied.

Bianca and Virgil made their way to the battle field. "Time for battle go Mudkip!" Bianca called out as the Mud Fish Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Let's go Jolteon!" Virgil called out as the Lighting Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball.

"Since Mudkip is a Water Pokemon Jolteon will have the advantage." Iris said. "Yeah which means Mudkip will have to be careful too." Ash said to the Dragon Master.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Referee shouted.

'I'll go first Mudkip use Water Gun!" Bianca ordered. Mudkip fired a jet of water at Jolteon. "Use Agility to dodge." The Rescue Worker called out. The Lighting Pokemon dodge the water attack with incredible speed. "Hey that's just how Barry's Skarmory was able dodge Swoobat's Air Cutter." Ash explained. "Yeah and now Jolteon's speed been increased." Cilan said. "Use Thunderbolt attack!" Virgil ordered. Jolteon let out electric jolt at the Mud Fish.

Mudkip use Protect now!" The clumsy Trainer called out. Mudkip blocked the Thunderbolt with a green shield. "Use Quick Attack now!" Virgil ordered. The Lighting Pokemon charged at Mudkip with fast speed. "Use Water Gun quick!" Bianca called out. Mudkip took aim and let out a jet of water but Jolteon was running too fast for Mudkip to land a hit.

"Now use Thunder Fang!" Virgil ordered. Jolteon fangs turn into a electric bite and caused a super effective damage. "Mudkip noo!" Bianca screamed. "This battle is mine. Now use Thunderbolt!" Virgil ordered. Bianca didn't want to lose. "Mudkip don't give up. I believe you!" Bianca shouted giving the Mud Fish Pokemon encouragement.

Mudkip hearing her Trainers support made it get up. Suddenly Mudkip started to glow. "Hey Mudkip are you alright?" Bianca asked her friend. Virgil noticed Mudkip was glowing too and so did the other Trainers.

"Is Mudkip evolving?" Iris asked. "Yeah it looks like Mudkip is evolving." Luke replied. Mudkip evolved into a Marshstomp "Whoa what Pokemon is that?" Iris asked. Barry got out his Pokedex and scanned it. Marshstomp the Mud Fish Pokemon the evolved form of Mudkip. Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep." The Pokedex explained.

"I heard that Marshstomp is a water and ground Pokemon. Which means Jolteon's electric attacks won't be able to damage." Barry spoke. Bianca got so excited.

"Arrgh Jolteon use Quick Attack!" Virgil called out. The Lighting Pokemon charged at the Mudkip. "Use Mud Shot!" Bianca called out looking very happy that her Mudkip evolved. Marshstomp launched a blob of mud at the Jolteon landing a super effective move on it. "No Jolteon!" Virgil shouted. As Lighting Pokemon fell on the field.

"Finish it with a Water Gun!" Bianca ordered. Marshstomp let out jet of water at Jolteon sending it into the battle field wall and causing explosion and mist. As the mist cleared up. Jolteon was knocked out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle and Marshstomp wins. Therefore the winner is Bianca!" The Referee announced. "Alright you were great Marshstomp!" Bianca praised as she ran towards her pokemon and giving it a hug. "You did great Jolteon and now take a good rest." Virgil praised as he return the Lighting Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Hey Bianca that was a great battle." Virgil praised the clumsy Trainer. "Yes it was Virgil." She replied with a smile. "Well Bianca really won." Ash said with a smile. "That Marshstomp is amazing." Luke said looking impressed. "Yeah she's gotten stronger too." Iris replied. "Yes she has." Cilan agreed.

"Now Trainers take lunch break for now and be back here in fifteen minutes and we'll announce the semifinals when you all come back." Cynthia announced. Ash and friends went to the lunch room. "So the Trainers that are left is Ash, Bianca, Barry, and Paul." Iris said to her friends. "Yeah but we don't know whose gonna battle who yet." Cilan replied. "Well good luck you guys." Katharine said giving her friends a smile. "Thanks Katharine." Ash answered her. "Hey Ash I wish you good luck too." Stephan praised. "Thanks Stephen." Ash replied.

Stephan twitched at hearing his name was said wrong again. "Well Cilan you were good in your battle with Paul but next when I battle you. I'll be sure to win." Burgundy said with smirk on her face. "Okay I forward to our next battle in future." Cilan replied with a smile.

Ash and his friends way were soon done eating and made their way back to the battle field. Cynthia and Freddy were ready to make their announcement. "Okay the semifinals will be announced. First battle will be Ash VS Paul and Bianca VS Barry." Cynthia said. "Yep I can't wait for semifinals to begin!" Freddy replied.

"Well looks like we're going to battle again Ash." Paul said with a rough smile as he walked up to him. "Yeah just like I said back at the Sinnoh League." Ash reminded him.

Flashback scene:

(Let's battle again really soon!") Ash called out.

End of flashback.

"Yes I remember." Paul answered. "Hey Bianca let's battle our best okay." Barry said to the female Trainer. "Right." She replied. "let's hope Ash will be okay with his battle against Paul." Iris said looking worried. "Don't worry Iris Ash will be okay." Stephan said to the Dragon Master. "Let's hope so." Luke answered.

Ash and Paul made their to the battle field. "Well looks like Ash and Paul will battle each other again." Cynthia whispered.

"I choose you Oshawott." Ash called out as the Sea Otter Pokemon appeared.

"Blaziken stand by for battle!" Paul called out as the Blaze Pokemon appeared.

"Oh my a Blaziken." Barry said looking a bit surprised. Ash was surprised that Paul had Blaziken and more importantly he was using a fire and fighting Pokemon so Oshawott has the advantage. "Whoa what Pokemon is that?" Georgia asked as she got out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"Blaziken the Blaze Pokemon Flame spouts from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. And its fiery punches scorch its foes." The Pokedex said.

"Lets get this battle on Paul." Ash said.

Paul nodded.

End of Chapter with cliffhanger


	11. The Rivals Rematch

Chapter 11: The Rivals Rematch Part 1

Ash and Paul were ready to have their Pokemon battle. "(I must beat Paul because Bianca might be still scared to battle him. So I must win.)" Ash thought to himself.

"Now Trainers begin!" Referee shouted. "I'll attack first. Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Ash ordered. The Sea Otter Pokemon took its scallop off his belly and the scallop turned into a sharp shell. "Blaziken use Blaze Kick to send Oshawott's scallop out of its paw!" Paul called out.

Blaziken ran up to Oshawott really fast. "Wow that Blaziken is fast." Luke spoke. Blaziken managed to kick Oshawott's scallop out of its paws but Ash had another plan. "Oshawott use Water Gun!" Ash called out. The Sea Otter Pokemon let out of jet of water and landed a super effective damage on Blaziken.

"Cool letting Blaziken come up really close was amazing." Cilan said. "What do you mean Cilan?" Bianca asked. "What he means is if Ash had Oshawott use Water Gun or Hydro Pump from far away. Blaziken would be able to dodge it with its speed so he had Oshawott Razor Shell for distracting." Iris explaining to the female blond Trainer. "Yes if Oshawott manages to land any other water attacks on Blaziken, he will manage to win." Stephan said to his friends.

"Lets hope so." Bianca whispered. "I'm sure Ash has a lot of Strategies to win this battle." Barry spoke with a smile.

"(Hmm if Ash thinks he beat me again he better think again.)" Paul thought with smirk on his face. "Paul isn't looking worried about Oshawott water attacks." Bianca said pointing at the coldhearted Trainer. "Yeah he doesn't look nervous either." Luke said. "I wonder what he's smirking about?" Bianca whispered.

Blaziken use Quick Attack!" Paul called out. The Blaze Pokemon ran up to Oshawott with incredible speed. "Uh oh Oshawott dodge now!" Ash called out. Oshawott tried to dodge but Blaziken was too fast and lunged its normal attack on the Sea Otter Pokemon.

Oshawott fell on right on field really hard. "Oshawott stay strong!" Ash shouted. 'Man Oshawott got hit really hard." Iris said looking worried. Suddenly Oshawott started glow red. "Hey Oshawott learned Focus Energy!" Cilan yelled. "Whoa that move will help Oshawott focus for a weak spot that Blaziken might have." Stephan explained.

"Cool you learned Focus Energy!" Ash shouted with excitement. Oshawott smiled at him and looked back at Blaziken and Paul. Paul still didn't look nervous. "why is Paul not looking nervous?" Iris asked looking confused.

"Oshawott use Water Gun again!" Ash called out. Oshawott launched jet of water at the Blaze Pokemon.

Quick use Protect!" Paul called out. Blaziken was soon protected in a green shield and blocked the water attack but Ash had a trick up his sleeve. "Use Hydro Pump this time!" Ash called out. Oshawott lauched a big jet a water at Blaziken.

Oshawott managed once again land another super effective move on the Blaze Pokemon and made it fall backwards. "Now use Aqua Jet and finish this up." Ash said looking confident. "Yes if this attack lands a hit Ash will win!" Cilan shouted with smile. "Go Ash and Oshawott!" Bianca called out. Oshawott lunged at Blaziken but Ash notice Paul then had a smirk on his face.

"Blaziken use Thunderpunch!" Paul ordered. Blaziken got and made a electric fist and punched Oshawott. "Oh nooo!" Ash screamed as Oshawott fell backwards on the battle field.

"Whoa that was unexpected!" Iris shouted. "Yeah and Thunderpunch is an electric attack so Oshawott took a lot of damage!" Cilan shouted. "Blaziken use Blaze Kick at full power!" Paul called out. The Blaze Pokemon kicked Oshawott so hard that he was sent right into battle field wall. "Oshawott noo!" Ash screamed. Oshawott tried to get up but unexpectedly he fainted.

Ash and his friends were shocked. "Oshawott is unable to battle Blaziken wins. Therefore the winner is Paul!" The Referee announced.

"Well looks like Paul's gotten stronger." Cynthia whispered.

"I…I lost." Ash said looking a bit sad. "Well Ash you lost but your Oshawott was really strong so I never said this before but that was a good battle." Paul said and he walked away. "Well maybe Paul's changed after all." Ash whispered then he returned Oshawott back to its Pokeball.

"Oh well Ash did his best." Iris said with a sad look. "Don't worry Ash will be alright." Cilan spoke. "Yeah and Oshawott battled hard as it could." Burgundy said.

"Attention Trainers the last battle between Bianca and Barry will begin in three minutes!" Cynthia announced.

"Well Bianca good luck." Cilan said. "Yeah do your best too Barry." Ash said as he walked towards them. "Thanks you guys." Barry and Bianca said together.

Bianca and Barry made their way to the battle field and were ready to battle.

"Time for battle go Swanna!" Bianca called out as the White Bird Pokemon appeared.

Let's go Heracross!" Barry called out as the Singlehorn Pokemon appeared.

"Whoa Pokemon is that?" Stephan asked as he got out his Pokedex and scanned Heracross. "Heracross the Singlehorn Pokemon this pokemon loves sweet to keep all the honey for itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn and its also a Bug and Fighting type Pokemon." The Pokedex explained.

"Whoa Bug and Fighting type Pokemon amazing." Cilan said to himself.

"Now Trainers Begin!" The Referee shouted.

"I'll go first Heracross use Aerial Ace!" Barry called out. "Use your Aerial Ace too Swanna!" Bianca ordered. Swanna and Heracross attacks made contact.

"Whoa their attacks must be equal." Iris spoke. "Yeah and since Heracross is Bug and Fighting type Pokemon well Heracross is going to be at a disadvantage." Luke said. "Yeah but I'm sure Barry knows that." Ash replied.

"Now use Brave Bird!" Bianca called out. Swanna's wings were tucked wide open and charged at the Singlehorn Pokemon. "Quick use Rock Tomb!" Barry called out.

Heracross hurled a bunch of boulders and caused Swanna to fly into the boulders landing a super effective move on it. "Whoa I didn't know Heracross can use Rock Tomb." Ash said looking surprised. "Man Barry has really trained his Heracross well." Georgia replied. "Yeah and also using Rock Tomb to stop Swanna was a great strategy." Cilan said looking impressed.

Bianca knew if Swanna took another from Rock Tomb again she won't be able to keep battling. "Come Swanna you can do it. I believe in you!" Bianca yelled giving her Pokemon encouragement. Swanna managed to get up. "Wow Bianca's Swanna is back on its feet." Barry said looking very impressed. "Well Heracross let's keep on battling our best boy!" Barry called out. Bianca heard that Barry said boy which means Heracross is a male and it gave her an idea. "Okay use Tailwind!" Bianca called out.

Swanna began to fly with really fast speed. "What's Tailwind attack do?" Ash asked. "Tailwind is attack that will increase a Pokemon speed!" Cilan explained. "Yeah and when using that attack in full battles it will also increase another Pokemon speed too." Iris answered. Heracross was having trouble to see where Swanna would attack from. "Now use Attract!" Bianca called out.

Swanna winked at Heracross and hearts came out of its eyes and caused Heracross to be fall in love with the White Bird Pokemon. "Uh oh!" Barry said looking shocked. "Now use Brave Bird attack!" Bianca ordered.

Swanna flew at the Singlehorn Pokemon and landed a hit and causing a big smoke explosion. As the smoke cleared Heracross was knocked out. "Heracross is unable to battle and Swanna wins. Which means the winner is Bianca!" The Referee announced.

"Wow Bianca won!" Ash said smiling. "That Swanna has gotten stronger since its last battle with Paul's Drapion." Iris said. "Yeah using Attract caused Heracross to be wide open." Luke spoke.

"Good job Heracross now take a good rest." Barry praised as he returned the Singlehorn Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Well done Swanna!" Bianca screamed with excitement as she hugged the White Bird Pokemon.

"Now final battle between Bianca and Paul will begin after a lunch break so Trainers will go to the lunch room!" Cynthia announced. Ash and his friends began to eat their meals.

"Well Bianca looks like you'll battle Paul again." Barry said to the clumsy Trainer. Bianca was just silent. "Hey Bianca you okay?" Luke asked. "Huh oh yes I'm fine." She replied. "Bianca are you still scared about your last battle with Paul?" Iris asked. "Hmm? Scared what do you mean Bianca's scared?" Katharine asked. Georgia, Stephan, Burgundy, and Luke walked over to them wondering at was wrong with Bianca. Ash went in and told them about Bianca's last battle with Paul and what happened to her confidence.

"oh my looks like Bianca might still be well scared to battle him again." Luke said looking surprised that hearing the clumsy Trainer got scared of her last battle with the coldhearted Trainer. 'Look Bianca you can't stay scared and what matters is you have to face Paul and show him that you're a great Pokemon Trainer. Ash said giving his friend encouragement.

"Thanks everyone.' She replied.

Soon they were done eating and made their way back to the battle field. "Now Trainers this battle will a three on three battle and Trainers can recall their Pokemon for rest. But remember you can use only three Pokemon that you use choose to be in this final battle!" Cynthia announced. "Yes I'm sure this two Trainers will give us a great battle to watch." Freddy O Martian spoke.

"So what Pokemon are you going to use Bianca?" Iris asked. "I"m using Emboar, Escavalier, Minccino." She replied. "Wait Bianca are you sure last time Miniccino was defeated very quickly and Escavalier almost lost too. What I mean is..." Ash was stopped by hand on his shoulder. "Ash I'm sure Bianca will try her hardest against Paul so it's her choice." Cilan said. Ash nodded a bit but still he wondered if Emboar, Minccino, and Escavalier will be a match for Paul's Pokemon.

Paul and Bianca made their way to the battle field.

Time for battle go Minccino!" Bianca called as the Chinchilla Pokemon appeared.

"Weavile stand by for battle!" Paul called out as the Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared.

"Now Trainers begin!" The Referee shouted.

"I'll go first Minccino use Doubleslap!" Bianca ordered. Minccino ran up to Weavile but it managed to dodge Doubleslap. "Man Weavile is fast." Luke said. "Yeah Bianca will have to come up with a perfect strategy to beat Weavile." Georgia said.

"Now use Swords Dance!" Paul ordered. Weavile claws glowed purple and started to dance. "Whoa now Weavile's attack power will increase." Cilan said. "Uh oh." Bianca whispered looking nervous.

"Quick use Thunderbolt!" Bianca called out. The Chinchilla Pokemon blasted a electric jolt at Weavile. Quick dodge it!" Paul shouted. Weavile managed to dodge the Thunderbolt. "Now use Brick Break!" Paul called out. Weavile swift chopped the Minccino and landed a super effective move on him. "Nooo Minccino!" Bianca screamed as Minccino was sent flying backwards onto the ground really hard and Minccino was knocked out.

"Minccino is unable to battle. Weavile wins!" The Referee shouted. "Aw man Bianca got to get a grip." Ash said looking very worried. "Good job Minccino take a nice long rest." Bianca praised. Bianca looked at Paul and saw the smile he made during their first battle. She started to shake a bit. "No I must remember at what Ash said to me." Bianca whispered.

Flashback scene:

"( Bianca remember that you have friends that will support you and always be by your side.)" Ash said.

end of flashback.

Bianca looked at her friends and they smiled at her. Bianca then smiled back. Paul wondered at what she was smiling at but then he realized that she wanted to really give him a challenge like she said back at the registeration booth.

"I remember that she wanted give me a challenge. Hmm maybe she's great Pokemon Trainer after all." Paul whispered.

"Well let's keep battling go Escavalier!" Bianca called out as the Cavalry Pokemon appeared.

"Go Fury Attack!" Bianca ordered.

"Metal Claw attack!" Paul ordered.

Weavile and Ecavalier charged right at each other.

End of chapter with cliffhanger


	12. Defeat and Departing

Chapter 12: Defeat and Departing

As the rematch between Paul and Bianca rages on. Escavalier and Weavile charged at each other.

"Weavile use Metal Claw!" Paul ordered. "Escavalier use Fury Attack!" Bianca ordered.

The two Pokemon attacks collided. "Their attack must be even." Iris spoke.

The two attacks caused the Cavalry Pokemon and the Sharp Claw Pokemon to fall back but they recovered.

"Weavile use Aerial Ace!" Paul called. Weavile confound the Cavalry Pokemon with high speed. "Quick use Double Team!" Bianca called.

Escavalier began to move rapidly making illusion copies of itself which made Weavile stop wondering which copy was the real Escavalier

"Wow Bianca's Escavalier learned Double Team." Ash said. "Yeah now Weavile's going to have a hard time finding the real one." Georgia spoke.

Paul growled a bit. "Now use X-scissor!" Bianca ordered. The Cavalry Pokemon slashed Weavile with the it's scythes and landed a super effective damage. "Amazing that Escavalier learned X-scissor." Stephan spoke.

"What argh I hate to admit it but that Escavalier is fast." Paul whispered. "Escavalier use X-scissor again!" Bianca ordered. Escavalier charged at Weavile. "Quick dodge it!" Paul ordered. The Sharp Claw Pokemon tried to dodge but Escavalier landed it's attack on Weavile before it got a chance to dodge.

Weavile was sent backwards onto the battle field Weavile struggle to get up but he fainted. "Weavile is unable to battle Escavalier wins!" The Referee shouted.

"Alright Bianca managed to take out Weavile." Iris said with smile along with Axew. "Yeah that was a great comeback." Burgundy spoke. 'Yeah but this battle isn't over yet." Cilan replied.

"Weavile return good job take a rest now." Paul muttered. "Now Nidoking stand by for battle!" Paul called out as the Drill Pokemon appeared.

"Whoa what Pokemon is that?" Luke asked. Bianca then got out her Pokedex. "Nidoking the Drill Pokemon it's is able to swing its mighty tail to snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick and it's a Poison and Ground Type it's special abilities are Poison Point and Rivalry." Pokedex said.

"Escavalier use X-scissor!" Bianca called out. Escavalier charged at the Drill Pokemon.

"Heh use Leer." Paul said with a smirk on his face. Nidoking intimidated its Leer with its sharp eyes and caused Escavalier to stop and lower its defense power.

"Uh oh now Escavalier's defense decreased." Ash spoke. "Now use Brick Break!" Paul ordered. Swift chopped the Cavalry Pokemon causing it to fell backwards really hard. "Nooo!" Bianca screamed.

"Use Flamethrower now!" Paul ordered. The Drill Pokemon blew a flaming breath at Escavalier. "No quick use Hyper Beam!" Bianca screamed with a nervous look. The two attack collided but the Flamethrower proved to be too powerful that the Hyper Beam was out matched and caused a super effective damage on the Cavalry Pokemon.

Escavalier was fried that it collapse on battle field. "Nooo!" Bianca screamed.

"Escavalier is unable to battle Nidoking wins!" The Referee shouted.

"Oh man now Bianca only has one Pokemon left!" Iris yelled. "Man this Paul guy is strong." Georgia muttered.

"Hmm I will try my best to prove to Paul that I'm a great Pokemon Trainer." Bianca whispered as she returned Escavalier back to its pokeball.

"Now time for battle go Emboar!" Bianca called out as the Mega Pig Pokemon appeared.

"Nidoking Thunderbolt attack!" Paul ordered. The Drill Pokemon blast a electric jolt at the Emboar. "Emboar Flamethrower attack!" Bianca called out.

The two attacks soon connected. "Amazing their attacks must be even." Iris answered. "It seems that way." Cilan replied. Ash and pikachu prayed hoping that Bianca will win.

The attacks exploded after they connected making Emboar and Nidoking slide backwards but they recovered from explosion.

"I must careful if this Pokemon has the ability Poison Point Emboar might get poisoned and I can't let that happen." Bianca whispered. "So I'll just have Emboar use Flamethrower." Bianca said.

"Emboar use Flamethrower again!" Bianca ordered. The Mega Pig Pokemon blew a fire from its snout. "Nidoking use your tail to jump and then use Double Kick!" Paul ordered. The Drill Pokemon bang its tail on ground and jumped in mid air. "Whoa that was amazing!" Burgundy shouted. "Yeah Nidoking using it's tail to jump to dodge the Flamethrower was a good strategy." Georgia said.

Ash remembered that strategy. He used that strategy on Gary and also his rival used that strategy against him too. Nidoking managed to landed the Double Kick on Emboar and caused him to fall on his back.

"Emboar you can do it!" Bianca praised. "Now use Flamethrower!" Paul called out. Nidoking blew its fire attack at Mega Pig Pokemon but he managed get up and blew a jet of boiling water at the Drill Pokemon. "What!" Paul shouted wondering what attack Emboar just used.

"Wow Emboar learned Scald!" Ash shouted with excitement. "Yeah and it will do super effective damage on Nidoking." Iris replied. "Amazing I smell a great comeback." Cilan spoke. "Man I had no idea Emboar can use Scald." Georgia said looking amazed. "Yeah that Emboar is gotten even stronger." Stephan said.

Nidoking was hit so hard that he got burned. "No Nidoking!" Paul yelled as the Drill Pokemon stood still in pain. "Now use Flamerthrower!" Bianca ordered.

Emboar blew its fire attack at Nidoking and caused a damage to him. Nidoking was hit really hard that he collasped and fainted. "Nidoking is unable to battle Emboar wins!" The Referee shouted.

"Hmm Nidoking good job now take a rest." Paul muttered. "Now Electivire stand by for battle." Paul called out as the Thunderbolt Pokemon appeared.

"what Pokemon is that?" Bianca asked as she got out her Pokedex. "Electivire the Thunderbot Pokemon this Pokemon is able to close in and shove its tails onto foes and then looses high voltage and it's special ability is Motor Drive which allows its speed to increase if hit by any electric attacks." The Pokedex explained. Ash remembered that Pokemon and how it was able to beat his Gliscor and Pikachu. Barry also remembered that Electivire was able his Empoleon.

Ash, Barry, and Pikachu prayed that Emboar must win.

"This Electivire looks well trained." Luke whispered.

"Electivire Thunderpunch now!" Paul ordered. "Emboar Hammer Arm!" Bianca called out. The two Pokemon charged with their arm raised up.

As attacks connected and caused the two Pokemon slide backwards. "Now use Scald!" Bianca called out. Emboar shot a jet of hot boiling water at Electivire.

'Quick use Protect!" Paul ordered. The Thunderbolt Pokemon sheilded itself in a green barrier before the water attack landed a hit. "

"Emboar Arm Thrust!" Bianca called out. Emboar ran up to Electivire but Paul saw this coming. "Grab Emboar!" Paul shouted. Electivire move out of the way and grabbed the Mega Pig Pokemon right arm. "No way!" Cilan shouted. "Double no way!" Iris yelled. "I didn't know that Electivire can grabbed with its tails!" Burgundy shouted.

Paul made a rough smile but then he noticed the clumsy Pokemon Trainer didn't look worried. "Emboar use Scald now!" Bianca ordered. Emboar once again let a jet of boiling at Electivire and not only the Thunderbolt Pokemon took damage and get burned Emboar got loose from Electivire's grip.

"Wow Emboar got loose." Ash said looking amazed. "Yeah using Scald to get loose from Electivire's grip was truly incredible." Cilan spoke. "Bianca has got stronger." Iris said looking amazed and so did Axew.

"Heh that Emboar is strong." Paul muttered and he also was impressed the way Bianca's Emboar was able to get loose and getting Electivire burned due Scald's effect.

"Hey Bianca your Emboar is strong." Paul praised even though he didn't know why he wanted to say that. "I did hear that right did he say Emboar is strong?." Ash asked looking surprised and so did Pikachu.

Bianca surprised even more that Paul was impressed about how strong Emboar is. "let's finish this then Paul!" Bianca yelled looking pretty confident. Paul nodded. "Emboar Hammer Arm at full power!" Bianca called out. "Electivire use Thunderpunch at full power too!" Paul called out.

The two Pokemon charged at each other and once again their attacks connected. This caused a big explosion and smoke.

As the smoke cleared Emboar and Electivire were still standing but breathing heavily. Bianca and Paul stood still. Electivire and Emboar looked at each other and unexpectedly Electivire fainted.

Ash and his friends were surprised and happy.

"Electivire is unable to battle Emboar wins. Therefore the winner of the Battle Club Tournament is Bianca!" The Referee announced. "Yeah you did Emboar!" Bianca shouted with excitement as she ran over to hug the Mega Pig Pokemon.

Paul was quite shocked that this clumsy Trainer beat him but then a normal smile appeared on his face this time. "Alright Bianca won!" Ash shouted looking really happy. "Emboar is truly incredible." Katherine said. "Who knew she'd actually beat Paul." Iris said looking very impressed. "indeed she did wonderful." Cilan agreed.

Paul walked up to Bianca along with Electivire. "Well Bianca you indeed are a great Pokemon Trainer so I've enjoyed this battle." Paul praised. "Well I enjoyed our battle too." She replied. Bianca and Paul shook hands and so did their Pokemon.

"Now Bianca would you come up to the stand and receive the Master Ball." Cynthia called out. Bianca walked to Cynthia and the Sinnoh Champion handed her the Master Ball. "Alright I got a Master Ball!" Bianca shouted with excitement along with her Pokemon.

one hour later the Trainers started to pack their things.

"Well Ash and Bianca I'm going to train but I'll see you both at the Unova League." Stephan said. "Yeah and I hope we get to battle again Stephen." Ash said with smile. Stephan flinched a bit about his name being said wrong and he left.

Then Katharine, Luke, Burgundy, Barry, and Georgia appeared. "Hey Iris you make sure to train harder." Georgia said. "I will and I hope we get to battle again." Iris said with smile as she left the group.

"Hey Ash I'm heading to the back to Kanto Region so I can enter the Kanto League." Barry spoke. "Really good luck then." Ash replied as Barry ran off. "Hey Cilan I hope you train harder because I'll become even stronger next time." Burgundy said smiling a bit. "I look forward to it." Cilan replied. "By the way where's Paul?" Burgundy asked.

"I'm right here." A male voice spoke as the group turned around. "Hey umm Paul do you mind if I travel with you?" She asked blushing a bit. Paul thought for a bit.

"Sure I guess so." He replied. Cilan started to think that Burgundy had a crush on Paul and then he started to snicker a bit. "What's so funny?" Iris asked her friend. "Oh it's nothing." Cilan answered.

"Wait Paul are you going to enter the Unova League?" Ash asked his rival. "Maybe." He replied. "Well you guys I"m heading off to train for the Unova league." Bianca said. "And Paul let's battle again someday." Bianca said to the purple haired boy. Paul smiled, waved and left with Burgundy.

"Hey Ash I'm heading to the Unova League too so I hope we get to battle again." Katharine said. "Yeah maybe we'll get to battle in the Unova League." He replied.

"As me I'm going to try and see if I can video tape more stories." Luke spoke. "Well good luck with that." Iris said smile then Luke left as well.

"Well let's head for the Unova League you guys!" Ash yelling with excitement as his friends nodded.

Cilan and Iris left the Tournament with Ash looking forward at what battles for him awaits in the Unova League.

The End.

P.S

Maybe I'll have Bianca and Paul battle again someday


End file.
